Aaliyah Dubh
Aaliyah Dubh is the daughter of Ali Dubh from John Dough and the Cherub by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Aaliyah Dubh Age: 15 Parent's Story: John Dough and the Cherub Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Bonnie Daws Secret Heart's Desire: To make peace with the next John Dough. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at learning all sorts of literature and alchemies. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not dating anyone. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People are always taking bites out of me. Luckily my candy body can regenerate. Favorite Subject: Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery. It's a great class to learn all about elixirs. Least Favorite Subject: Riddling. I've always found it rather boring and predictable. Best Friend Forever After: I don't exactly have many friends, but I value all of them. Character Appearance Aaliyah is of average height, with tan skin, black hair, and green eyes. She wears a red shirt, a red and yellow skirt, and a yellow and red headscarf. Personality Aaliyah is a quiet, somewhat mysterious girl. She spends much of her time reading about potions, spells, and other magical things. She is into cooking and baking and loves to make all sorts of recipes. Biography Greetings. I am Aaliyah Dubh, the only daughter of Ali Dubh. I am the one meant to take his place. My father visited the bakery of the Grograndes looking for a magic elixir known as the Great Elixir, "the Essence of Vitality and the Water of Life". That elixir was used on a gingerbread man, John Dough. Ali Dubh chased after him with the intent of eating him. However, he never got to and got stuck on Mifket Island. The Fairy Beavers of Mifket Island eventually returned him to America. My family's made their home in Michigan, where we run a potion shop that was opened by the original Ali Dubh. My father sells all kinds of potions there. It's located quite a long distance from the Grograndes' bakery, which is in another state. (Our family originally came from Damascus.) I am going to Ever After High, where I've been spending my second year. Things have been going well. I'm set to take my father's destiny since my two older brothers have other plans. I'm somewhat enthusiastic about my destiny, but at the same time I'm not sure if I want to waste my time going after a cookie. There surely has to be another way to obtain the Great Elixir. I tend to keep to myself, and I prefer to stay away from others. I do have a roommate, and while we get along fine, we don't exactly talk to each other much. I prefer to go to the library reading up on potions and spells. I have a great desire to learn magic, and I want to become a great magician (though not the performing kind). My father isn't sure if magic is my calling, but he tries to be as supportive as possible. I am also quite good at cooking and baking, and I do it all the time. I learned how to do it from my mother. That's all I can think of for now. Trivia *Aaliyah was named after her father Ali. *Aaliyah has a pet Persian cat named Lalla Rookh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:John Dough and the Cherub Category:American Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress Category:Land of Oz